Tributo ao Ódio
by Jin Verona
Summary: Ódio: sm. paixão; irritação; ira violenta; raiva; arrebatamento. YAOI, MelloNear!


**Tributo Ao Ódio**

_**Ódio:**_

_**sm.** paixão; irritação; ira violenta; raiva; arrebatamento._

Ninguém soube explicar exatamente quando aquilo se tornara perigoso.

Mas todo mundo se preocupou.

O primeiro soco.

Quando as atitudes já não eram mais de uma pessoa normal.

O primeiro chute.

Ele algum dia fora normal?

Nunca.

_"Depois de ver a mãe ser assassinada, atirou no próprio pai."_

Antes, tudo não passava de uma disputa saudável.

_"Tinha quatro anos."_

Saudável?

_"Foi encontrado sobre o corpo da mãe, chorando, enquanto comia chocolates."_

A luta de duas pessoas, para chegar onde apenas uma poderia.

Perderiam tudo, se fosse necessário.

Não que eles realmente tivessem algo a perder.

Desde o início, o fim era claro.

Um conseguiria, o outro não.

Mas quem?

Preto.

Cor da morte, do luto e da penitência.

O preto nega a luz.

Branco.

Cor da limpeza, pureza e da inocência.

O branco é a luz.

Ele soube quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Aquele inocente rosto branco o faria perder tudo.

Não tinha nada pra dar certo.

E não deu, realmente.

Nenhum dos dois fora suficientemente sensível para entender.

Ou talvez, o problema fosse o contrário.

Eles sentiam demais.

Ainda que, de forma alguma, demonstrassem.

Sempre fora algo inexplicável para ambos.

Era emocional demais pra um.

Era racional demais pra outro.

E eles não podiam entender.

Exceto quando seus corpos se encontravam, e tudo se tornava claro por alguns segundos.

Ele nunca era gentil.

Seus dedos tinham pressa e a costumeira impulsividade.

Segurou os ombros do menor e o empurrou com o peso de seu próprio corpo, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão, com um baque.

Nos olhos, agora negros de desejo, só se podia enxergar o pecado.

E ainda assim, o rosário estava em seu pescoço, inabalável.

Não havia mais qualquer peça de roupa para impedir que os corpos se chocassem completamente.

O maior segurou a cintura do menor apenas um segundo antes de penetrá-lo.

E apenas um segundo foi o tempo que ele esperou antes do primeiro tranco.

Era mesmo impossível prever Mello, mas uma coisa nunca mudaria.

Ele nunca era gentil.

_"Vou embora."_

Ele sempre esperou o momento de ouvir isso.

Uma hora ou outra, ele sabia, aquilo ia acabar acontecendo.

Mello era assim, afinal.

O impulsivo, o descontrolado.

O louco.

E nada que ele fizesse iria mudar o comportamento do maior.

Mas ele não fazia questão de tal coisa.

Contrariado, ele fugira.

Destruiu a chance de superar L.

Ele, que nunca desistia de uma idéia, o fez pela primeira vez.

Aquilo fez muitas coisas se esclarecerem na cabeça Albina, mas revelou uma certeza em especial.

Ele nunca admitiria, mas quando viu o louro ir embora, ele soube.

Ninguém, nunca, herdaria o nome de L.

_"Se quer atirar, então atire."_

Ele queria.

Mas ele sabia que, mesmo tendo a permissão de seu alvo, nunca faria isso.

O machucava, mas nunca o mataria.

Porque ele sabia, mesmo sem concordar, que não existiria vida pra ele sem Near.

Sem o desejo incontrolável de superá-lo.

O primeiro era escuro.

O segundo era tão claro quanto possível.

O primeiro todos viam.

O segundo, dificilmente alguém notaria.

Impulsividade, calmaria.

Razão, emoção.

Um pensava, outro agia.

Eles eram o total oposto.

Era como se o destino, com todo o seu sadismo, tivesse tratado especialmente de cada detalhe, para torná-los uma perfeita contradição.

Ele viu, pela última vez, o corpo do menor sob o seu.

Ele sabia que nunca mais o teria pra si.

_Sexto sentido?_

Não.

Todos os seus cinco sentidos lhe diziam naquele momento que aquela seria a última vez.

_"As pessoas sentem a morte quando ela chega, Mihael."_

E ele odiava ter lembranças desconexas das poucas coisas que sua mãe lhe falara.

Elas eram sempre tão detestavelmente certas.

Quando ele foi embora, Near se arrependeu.

Ele sempre se arrependia, isso nunca mudava.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, antes que ele fosse embora, ele desejou se virar.

Olhar nos olhos dele.

Mas, contradizendo a si mesmo, ele não olhou.

Não queria que, quando se lembrasse de Mello, outra imagem lhe viesse à cabeça que não a do garoto loiro vestido de preto, com corte channel e a eterna barra de chocolates.

Ele não queria que seus pensamentos agora fossem invadidos pela face mutilada de um homem inconseqüente, tomando o lugar do garoto que sempre conhecera.

O chocolate agora fora substituído por uma arma.

Ilícita e não menos letal.

E a idéia estava completa.

Idéia, porque aquilo não podia ser chamado de plano.

Não havia um provável sucesso, não havia lógica.

Mas ainda assim, havia uma chance de dar certo.

E Mello lutaria por essa ínfima chance, dando a vida para isso.

Pegar Kira.

Aquilo era, e Mello bem sabia, uma desculpa.

Não era Kira quem ele queria.

Pegar Kira era apenas um detalhe, um dos sacrifícios que ele teria que fazer para alcançar seu grande objetivo.

Superar Near.

Seus olhos adquiriam um brilho ainda mais insano quando tal possibilidade lhe vinha à cabeça.

Seria o melhor.

Poderia odiá-lo sem culpa.

Poderia?

_"O que você acha, Matt?"_

Ele nunca pedia opiniões sobre um plano.

_"Vamos fazer isso."_

E ele nunca teria se contentado com uma resposta dessas, mas não estava em posição de aceitar ou não qualquer coisa.

Desta vez, não era só a sua vida.

Além de suicídio, Mello também estava cometendo, mesmo que quase indiretamente, assassinato.

Não poderia.

Morte era a resposta.

E o fim.

Entrega, dor, mágoa.

Suicídio.

A dor se espalhando por seu corpo rapidamente.

Só ela era sentida, ouvida, tocada.

No último segundo, o último pensamento.

Ele.

Estaria se sentindo culpado?

Provavelmente não.

De que valeu toda a competição?

Não havia problemas, era o fim.

Mas no fim, sempre sobra um.

Pelo menos um.

Um que fica para o testemunho.

Nunca há um fim sem que alguém o conte.

Ele fora o primeiro, mas também fora o último.

O último a se render.

O último que admitiu.

O último que sobrou.

Mello e Near.

O ódio partiu um coração,

E parou o outro.

* * *

**Espero que todos tenham entendido perfeitamente o sentido que eu empreguei na palavra ódio nessa fic.**

**Lemony Snicket é o 'responsável' pela ideia da última frase. Sim, Para Beatrice, não foi só coincidência. Isso é um tributo (ou pelo menos pretendeu ser).**

* * *

(Postada Originalmente em 2009)


End file.
